


Divine Intervention

by SongofThunder



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: FINALLY A SECOND CHAPTERED FIC, Gen, I HAVE SOMETHING ELSE TO WRITE IN MY FREE TIME OTHER THAN RANDOM ONESHOTS, ON TO THE FIC, Sentient robots, a talking robot camel, and a talking robot bird-thing, and a talking robot elephant, and a talking robot salamander, but like, oh ye and "the future we fought for", ppl die, that's why there's major character death, the champions totally die, wait why am I talking about this, who wasn't expecting that, yep that's the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongofThunder/pseuds/SongofThunder
Summary: There were once four- no, there were always four. But they thought of themselves as one.To the world they are Vah Ruta, Vah Rudania, Vah Medoh, and Vah Naboris. To the world, they are the Divine Beasts.(A story exploring the sort-of-headcanon that the Divine Beasts are conscious, or at least partially conscious, and exploring what they experienced through the storyline.)





	1. prologue: an end, and a beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I am making the Beasts’ pronouns the same as their respective namesakes- Ruto (she/her), Medli (she/her), Darunia (he/him), and Nabooru (she/her). Therefore, Rudania is the only guy. Not that it matters to the four, they don't really care. They don't consider themselves a single gender, they're genderfluid with pronouns. Although gender probably won’t be mentioned in this fic, since it’s not the main focus and it’s not really something anyone would consider, anyways.
> 
> Also, to any ACOTAR fans that are for some reason reading this fic (I guess you like tLoZ as well?) I'm very close to finishing the next chapter of The Future We Fought For. And the rest of the fic, actually. It's just not only school, but I've had a huge writer's block writing that next chapter. Hopefully I'll stop disappointing you soon.

In the four corners of the once-great kingdom of Hyrule, there stood four guardian spirits. Four statues who had served their purpose. Four Divine Beasts.

The legend-tellers called them Ruta, Medoh, Rudania, and Naboris.

And under their watchful eyes, the princess and her knight prepared to rebuild a kingdom.

“ _I wonder,”_ Ruta hummed softly, “ _if they will be happy, like this._ ”

 _“Like what, Ruta?”_ Rudania’s voice, for once, was not strained. _“They have each other. They have Impa, and Purah, and Robbie, and they have Sidon and Riju and Teba and Yunobo.”_

 _“And they have us.”_ Eldest would be smiling if her mechanisms allowed. “ _They will be alright._ ”

_“What will become of us? We have done our job. Ganon will be gone for 10,000 years. And we will be forgotten, again.”_

_“We will stay with them,”_ came Medoh’s wry voice _. “Ganon will return. He always returns. And just like there will always be a Spirit of Courage, a Spirit of Wisdom- a princess, a hero- there will always be us. And we will fight him when he awakens, and this time we will not succumb. We will remain.”_

 _“Wise of you, Medoh,”_ mused Rudania. “ _One hundred years trapped in a ravine seems to have mellowed you out.”_

 _“Quiet, Brother,”_ Medoh hissed, using Rudania’s old name. _“After all,_ you _seem to have changed as well. You are quieter. Less outspoken.”_

_“One hundred years with only a dying spirit for company will do that to you.”_

_“Shush.”_ Naboris sighed, her machinery settling down, finally resting after that fatal blast against the Calamity.. “ _We have all changed. Perhaps for the better, perhaps for the worse. But it is done, and we can do nothing.”_

“ _What if they destroy us?”_

 _“Ruta, you are quite a bit more worried for us than you were,”_ remarked Naboris. “ _And besides, they cannot. One perk of living in a dying world is that the secret to destroying us is lost to time.”_ A pause. _“Ruta, we will live. Time moves on.”_

All four Beasts twisted, if only a little, to glance at the two legends, riding away to find their own happy ending.

“ _And so shall we.”_


	2. 10,000 years ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they are born, they are lost, and Link and Zelda make a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS is what made me take so long to post this fic. THIS CHAPTER RIGHT HERE.  
> I have pretty much every bit of the rest of the fic written, but this chapter was only half-done.  
> BUT SCREW IT.  
> Parts of it I really do hate (such as the voices part) but too bad. This chapter took too long to write already. I figured I should just get it done so I can get on to better parts of the storyline.

They were carved from mountains themselves. There was no other way to make them. The plans were too large to create without.  
They were new- so new. Their people had carved great towers, carved shrines. But they- they were the first success.  
A living consciousness. Rather than the Guardians, they could think thoughts, and speak, rather than simply calculating for battle. A huge achievement.  
Divine Beasts. That's what they were called. Conscious machines, designed to destroy the Calamity Ganon.  
And not just one, or two.  
Four.  
Four giant mechs. One sky. One water. One thunder. One fire.  
They would have had more siblings- if the King himself had not come to tell them that they could not destroy any more mountains.

He had almost ordered them destroyed, back then. Before any of them were conscious. After all, there was a Calamity approaching. And the Princess Zelda, bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom and the sacred sealing power, and her chosen knight, Link, the hero of legend and the bearer of the darkness-sealing sword, needed to focus every ounce of their strength on facing Hyrule’s impending doom. They didn’t need word reaching them that the Sheikah race was destroying mountains to create giant robots.

But the Sheikah assured him. These would be different. These were being made specifically to  _ help _ the princess and the hero. So the King, suspicious, but feeling it would do no harm, let them finish their creations.

And they were born.

A camel. A bird. A salamander. An elephant.

The leader- the Sheikah simply called him Master- held his breath.

One of the Sheikah- a young boy with snowlike hair and ruby eyes- tapped Master on the shoulder. Master encouraged questions from his pupils. “Are you sure this will work?” More of a plea for reassurance than a true question, but Master did not chide him.

Master exhaled. “Each test we did on the miniature models succeeded. The Guardians succeeded.”

Sensing something was off, the boy’s face fell. “But?”

“No,” he admitted. “The amount of power is unprecedented. And the consciousnesses we created for them- only time will tell, I suppose.”

The boy paled. Master was never unsure about anything. He had never been wrong once.

“Master!” called one of the generals. “We are ready.”

“Understood,” came his reply. “You must remember- you will wait to begin the transfer until the bell rings,  _ and not one moment more. _ ”

“We remember,” shouted the second general. “You needn’t tell us each time.”

“It is imperative that the transfer begins at the same time. Should there even be the slightest possibility of the timing being off, the pipes will explode prematurely and all four of our creations, and the pipes themselves, could implode.”

All four generals bowed, one hand on the levers. “Yes, Master.”

“Young one,” Master told the boy, “please tell the others to not bother us for now. We will be with you shortly.” A pause. “I hope.”

The boy paled even farther.

* * *

 

So the lever had been pulled. So the pipes hadn't imploded. So the consciousnesses were in place.

Supposedly.

_ What went wrong? _

They were supposed to have spoken by now. The hope was that you could simply explain to them the plan for defeating Ganon, rather than entering in a long string of programming and complicated Sheikah text.

But instead? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

What was the problem? The Beasts were powered up. That transaction had gone smoothly. The consciousnesses should have been in as well.

Master ran his hand over the control panel. Power levels: regulated. Switch: on. Consciousnesses: done. What was wrong? Had he forgotten-

Oh.

“Wrong frequency,” he muttered, tuning his Sheikah Slate (all of them had one) to the same one the Beasts should be.

Still nothing.

He changed the settings from max level to a lower level.

No.

He flipped the switch to deactivate the pipes sending power to the Beasts. They should have been charged enough to do it on their own-

“ _ I told you, you don’t need wings!” _

_ “But it would be amazing to have them- you can see everything!” _

_ “And you can create an endless stream of water!” _

“It worked!” Master circled one of the camel’s feet, completely oblivious to the bickering back and forth. “You’re alive!”

_ You’re alive... _

* * *

 

Master stood in the same clearing that the Beasts stood in, proud and tall and elegant.

Of course, all that changed the moment he scanned the Guidance Stone and became able to hear the voices.

_ “Hello, Master.” _ The elephant- Little Sister, they all called her, for she was not only the youngest by two seconds, but she was also easy to love and a sibling to anyone she talked to- spoke with a kind greeting. “ _ The camel and the bird are arguing over who is the most powerful.” _

_ “It’s quite entertaining,” _ agreed the salamander.

_ “And I am winning, _ ” interjected the camel.

_ “I never conceded. I am the most powerful. After all,”  _ insisted the bird, “ _ I am the eldest.” _

“ _ Stop.  _ I _ am eldest,” _ chided the camel.

“ _ By three seconds! I do not wish to be the middle sister.” _

_ “Well, you are,” _ put in the salamander helpfully, “. _..Middle.” _

_ “...I’m going to be stuck with that name for the rest of my life, aren’t I?” _

_ “Probably,” _ agreed the salamander.

“ _ Just for agreeing, you get an equally monotone name- I’ll call you Brother. _ ”

“ _ I’m actually okay with that.” _

_ “One of these days it’ll annoy you.” _

_ “I highly doubt that.” _

_ “Since we’re all talking about names, and we all have names based on age-” _ The camel paused. “ _ Except you, Brother- I think I should be Eldest.” _

The cacophony of arguing (“ _ That sounds too wise! You are not wise!”)  _ erupted.

“You know,” interjected Master, “I came here to say that the voting has come to an end and the official names for you have been released, but I suppose these are better.”

His words went completely unheard.

“ _ May I please have them interchanged with some other consciousness?”  _ scoffed the camel (or, Master supposed, Eldest).

Master grinned. “Arguing is a good sign of any healthy sibling relationship!”

“ _ See?” _ simpered Middle.

“Master.” A girl, a young one, a messenger with the signature red eyes and the Sheikah tattoo, tapped him on the shoulder, interrupting his conversation.

“Elouise?”

Her voice was soft. “They are here. Word has reached them.”  


* * *

“They are dangerous.”

There was a blonde-haired boy, a Hylian boy who couldn’t be a day over eighteen, arguing with Master.  _ Arguing with Master. _ Not a single person had ever dared to argue. Not with the Sheikah patriarch.

Yet Master allowed him to argue. The Sheikah allowed them to argue.

And the four Divine Beasts, for that was what the Sheikah had taken to calling them, could do nothing but watch.

“They will help you fight Ganon!” Master shot back.

“And then what?” insisted the boy, gripping the hilt of the sword he was carrying. “What will they become after that? Hyrule has no need for giant war machines. The  _ Sheikah _ have no need for giant war machines. What if you decide to turn against us? What if a rogue thief or robber decides to take control?”

Master’s face grew stony. “That won’t happen.”

“ _ You don’t know that! _ ”

His expression did not change. “I know it is highly unlikely.”

“But what if it happens.” The boy’s blue eyes narrowed. “Then what will Hyrule do? You cannot defend against a stone creation that can stomp out an army, a creature that has no sense of pain, a statue that could annihilate everything with a single cannon blast.”

“Your duty is to stop Ganon. The Princess’ duty is to stop Ganon. This will help you.”

“Perhaps.” The boy glared, stabbing the silver point of the sword into the ground and resting a hand on the violet hilt. “But my duty-  _ her _ duty- is also to Hyrule.  _ Her _ duty is also to the people, and apart from the Sheikah, the people believe these dangerous. And frankly, I agree.”

The battle was fierce, but so short that none of them even remembered anything about it.

In fact, it happened so fast that the Guardians didn't have enough time to even  _ get _ to Princess Zelda. The researchers were gifted, and they had pinpointed the exact spot.

The songs, the ballads, the epics, the tales- they would all weave words of fierce battles that lasted hours and shook the walls of the castle.

Even if the fight only lasted ten minutes at most.

The moment Ganon burst out, the Beasts fired. And the moment Ganon screamed in pain, the Hero Link struck.

Golden light flooded Ganon, and he was sealed away before he’d barely even had a chance to be free.

* * *

 

“Your Highness, please.”

“My word is final, Master,” replied a young girl who couldn’t be any older than twenty-one. She stood there in simple clothes, but what truly made her imposing was the golden circlet on her head. The mark of a noble. The mark of a  _ queen,  _ if only in name.

“What about next time?”

“There will not  _ be _ a next time. That is enough.” She shook her head. “We barely needed them this fight. Master, I agree your research was helpful, but that was all. All others were figureheads. Characters in a tale that should not have been. Hyrule has no use for them.”

“What if-”

“There is,” she spoke, enunciating each word, “no time to be wasted on ‘what ifs.’ We know there will always be Sheikah researchers. We know there will always be a goddess-chosen and a spirit of the hero. That is enough. There is no more that we need.”

* * *

 

Master sat down, cross-legged, and each of them in turn was struck with how  _ small _ he was, compared to them. They bowed to him, and yet if they turned on him, he would be immediately destroyed.

“All of Hyrule believes you dangerous. I argued, because I know you as the brave, kind souls that you are, but they did not listen to us. Now, I am forced to destroy you. And every single Guardian we put so much work into carving. The fate of our entire race depends on it, and I cannot kill all of us so you can live a little longer, before the King himself comes to see you fall.”

He looked down, so that they could not see the tears in his eyes, but they knew he was crying all the same.

“I have come to say goodbye.”

And with that, he turned, walking away, to give the order to destroy them.  
_“Master.”_ Little Sister whispered quietly, almost barely able to be heard. Perhaps she didn’t _want_ to be heard.

But Master heard her, and he turned. “Yes, Little Sister?”

_ “Perhaps… Perhaps we do not need to be destroyed.” _

His shoulders slumped. “But you must be destroyed, along with the Guardians. The King of Hyrule,  _ and _ the Princess Zelda,  _ and _ the Hero Link have decreed it.”

_ “But Master. Perhaps you can… hide us. _ ”

This seemed a new option to him. “Hide you?”

At this, Middle butted in,  _ “Yes! There is all the space from the mountains, and the rubble left, is there not? You can bury us!” _

Eldest’s voice sounded, this time, with hope.  _ “In the same spot that you carved us from! The same with the Guardians! Then you can cover us with rubble, and the King will be none the wiser! _ ”

Now, Brother finally contributed.  _ “And when Calamity Ganon awakens in 10,000 years, we will awaken and we shall fight him!” _

Master considered this, but he had straightened and the light had returned to his eyes. “That is not… That is not a bad idea! And it would be easy to melt the rock to return the mountain to the same state it was before… I could say that we reused your parts to remake the mountain as it was before!”

There was quiet, in the small clearing, but it was buzzing with barely-contained excitement.

* * *

  
They were carved from mountains themselves. And in those mountains, they were buried. Waiting the ten thousand years until once again, they would rise.

**Author's Note:**

> In a little bit I'll post Chapter One. It's in the final editing stages.


End file.
